


Have You Hugged Your Evil Space Ginger Today?

by ShinyGreenApple



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGreenApple/pseuds/ShinyGreenApple
Summary: Kylo introduces Hux to the foreign concept of hugging.





	Have You Hugged Your Evil Space Ginger Today?

“I know you’re there.”

Kylo grinned impishly from his place at the door of Hux’s private quarters aboard the  _Finalizer_  before sauntering in; Hux was standing in the center of the room, half-dressed, a steaming cup of caf in his hand.

“Close the damn door behind yourself. Powers, it’s bad enough you amble in whenever you please.”

Kylo obliged, closing the door the same way he had opened it – with a lazy wave of his hand, before closing the space between himself and Hux, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “Good morning.”

“Good – ” he was cut off by Ren leaning in to place a quick kiss to his lips, “Good morning to you, too.  I don’t have time to fuck you right now, Ren, or let  _you_  fuck  _me_ , or anything else like that,” he added matter-of-factly.

“I know,” Kylo replied amiably, resting his chin on Hux’s shoulder.

“What are you doing, then?”

 

 

 

“ … This?” He replied cautiously, tightening his embrace just a little, his brows beginning to knit in curious amusement.

 

“But why?” Hux inquired, similarly bemused, glancing around as if he wasn’t quite sure some trick was being played on him.

 

“Because I want to? It feels nice?”

 

“Huh.” Hux took a thoughtful sip of his caf, brows still knitted, patting one of Ren’s arms with his free hand as if he were entertaining the whims of a madman. Kylo turned to stare at him.

 

“Didn’t your parents ever hug you?”

 

“No, of course not. Coddling of any sort was not tolerated.”

 

Ren stared at him incredulously. “That’s so sad.”

 

“So? You said your parents were terrified of you.”

 

“They still hugged me.”

 

“And look how you turned out,” he grinned. “Sorry,” he added, somewhat insincerely, “that was a bit low, even for me.”

 

“No harm done.” Kylo pulled him even closer, dotting soft little kisses against his cheek. “It’s the sort of thing I’d expect someone whose parents never hugged him to say.”

 

“Well-played.”

 

Ren placed a hand over the one that Hux’s caf rested in, bringing it to his lips and taking a large gulp.

 

“There’s more in the pot, you know,” Hux frowned, feigning annoyance.

 

“So go get it.”

 

“Ass.”

 

“You like me because I’m an ass. Admit it, you wouldn’t know what to do with someone who was genuinely nice to you.”

 

Hux smiled and sighed contentedly, leaning into Ren’s embrace. He was right, of course, although he would certainly never say so out loud. He stared thoughtfully out of the viewport now, admiring the planet that filled a good portion of it. “Just look at it, isn’t it glorious?”

 

“It’s a frozen rock. Like your heart.”

 

“Very amusing. It’s  _mine_ ,” Hux whispered. “We’ll be unstoppable, unchallenged.” His breathing grew heavier. Kylo reached up, lazily petting his hair, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

 

“Would you like me to leave you and the planet alone together for a while? I know that tone of voice, I know the wicked little intimacies that usually go along with it.”

 

“No,” Hux laughed, turning to face him. “No, I want you beside me when all is said and done, and always, and woe unto anyone or anything that is an obstacle before us. Besides,” he added, “I already told you, I don’t have time for intimacies right now or I’d have you on your back.”

 

“Oh, and what would you do to me if I were on my back?”

 

“Nice try.” He drained his cup and nudged himself free of Kylo’s embrace. “We’re taking a shuttle to the surface today to check on progress. You should come with us, provided you don’t terrorize the other officers. Mitaka is petrified of you, you know.”

 

“It sounds as if he has a personal problem, but I’ll go with you on your little field trip, if it makes you that happy.”

 

Hux did not respond, but grinned as he set his cup aside and shrugged into his tunic.  _‘Happy indeed’_ , he thought to himself, though he already felt a little colder for not having Ren’s arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is actually a couple of years old, but I didn't want it to get lost in cyberspace during the Great Tumblr Migration of 2018.


End file.
